catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Locations
The following is a list of minor locations in the Cat Ghost series. These locations appear more than once but there is not much information available about them. Tent Description The tent is a very simple tent made out of a gray cloth being held up by long sticks. It is sometimes shown with a fireplace in front of it. It could be related to the "really cool campsite" where Naarah and Elon met, mentioned by Naarah in CatGhost 8 Judgement. Appearances The tent appears in CatGhost 4 Circle, Unholy Circle and at the end of CatGhost 7 Key. Gallery tent cg4.png|In CatGhost 4. tent unholycircle.png|In Unholy Circle. tent cg7.png|In CatGhost 7. Mine Description The mine appears as an opening inside a large rock or hill. When asked in CatGhost 8 what 'they' were looking for in the mine that was so important, Gideon simply says "coal". Appearances The mine appears in Unholy Circle and is assumed to be the setting of Dark Cavern. Gallery Dark cavern.jpg|In Dark Cavern. mine ucgame.png|In Unholy Circle. Graveyard Appearances A graveyard appears in Unholy Circle and in glitched frames in CatGhost 2 Knock. Gallery cg2 quickframe1.png|In CatGhost 2. cg2 quickframe2.png|Ditto. Graveyard_unholycircle.png|In Unholy Circle. Headstones.png|A composite of the graveyard images in CatGhost 2. Cliff Appearances A cliff appears in Unholy Circle, Void 01, CatGhost 7 Key, Leak, and "youremember.jpg", a secret painting that can be found through a secret ending of the game ''Banana''Banana#Secret Ending. Whether these are the same cliff is unknown. Naarah mentions wanting to go "to the cliffs" in CatGhost 11 Confrontation. Gallery Unholy circle room3.png|In Unholy Circle. Void01_thumb.png|In Void 01. Cg7_awww.jpg|In CatGhost 7 Key. youremember.jpg|In the hidden picture "youremember.jpg". Party Country Appearances "Party Country" is an arcade cabinet that was first seen in CatGhost 1 Birthday, where Elon and Naarah force Gideon to interact with it, causing him to suddenly appear inside the game (representing Happybirthday) on the machine's screen. It is seen again in Void 02, this time showing only Elon and Malone talking in the Dark Forest, while Elon moves off the screen, and eventually out of the cabinet itself. Party Country is mentioned in CatGhost 8, where Gideon answers the question "What is Party Country?" with "A perfect example of poor life priorities", referencing how Gideon does not understand how the game works, or perhaps thinks that video games are a waste of time. Several Party Country cabinets are seen floating in a void in CatGhost 12 Resistance. Gallery Cg1 party country.png|The group on Party Country in CatGhost 1. Void2_pc.png|The machine in its entirety, in Void 02. Void2 pc close.png|A close-up of the screen. Void2 pc talk 9.png|Elon walking out of the machine. cg12 party countries.png|Party Country cabinets floating in the void in CatGhost 12. Wagon Description The wagon is an old horse-drawn wagon. There are many references to Elon running from a wagon. Appearances The wagon appears on a podium in the game Dark Cavern. Upon typing the word "wheel" to "abandon your family" near this podium, the player will receive the "Wheel Poem". It appears again in CatGhost 10 Reunion, where Elon is seen sleeping outside of the wagon in a snow storm, until she goes inside, where there are the frozen bodies of two people. At the start of ''Pertinence'', the wagon is half on-screen. Touching it will end the game. Gallery Spt podium 30big.png|In Dark Cavern. Cg10 wagon.png|In CatGhost 10. Cg10 wagon elon.png|Ditto. Cg10 frozen.png|Inside the wagon, in the same episode. Cg10 wagon inside.png|Ditto. References Category:Locations